Neko Seto
by Blackcat314
Summary: What happens when Seto gets turned into a neko, then gets taken home as a pet by Serenity? Moreover, what's gonna' happen when he turns human again? Plz R+R.


black_adonis: Hey,people!! This is my second fic, F.Y.I. Thanks to all those people who read my first fic and reviewed to them. And to these peole, I finaly spaced them, happy?  
  
Marik: Watever, just get on with the story, will you?  
  
black_adonis: Shut up, this is my fic, I start whenever I want to. It is not for you to decide when I start the show, got it?  
  
Marik: Nope, haven't got it yet.  
  
black_adonis: Then this ought to! * flashes a piece of paper in which Marik's salary is written on*  
  
Marik: MY salary!!! It's cut neatly in half!!!  
  
black_adonis: Yes, and that's not all to my assault, Marik. You also get from 3 days off of work as a holiday to 2 days only. Which means only 48 hours to share with your precious hikari, bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Ok, enough laughing.  
  
Marik: T.T black_adonis does NOT own Yugioh nor any of its characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Seto- part I (Billionaire to Neko)  
  
CLING!!CLING!! went the bell on the Turtle Game Shop's door. As usual, a customer. Only this time, Yugi greeted someone whom he did not expect ( and in Yami's opinion, did NOT want to expect). It was Seto Kaiba, Domino City's well acknowledged billionaire, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, and the former # 1 duelist. What would a rich CEO be doing in a mimsy little game shop? One might ask. And here's the reason...  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I walked into the mimsy little card shop that Yugi calls home. What a waste of space. It's not even well-equipped. It's only got the most common cards, and the smallest selection too, might I add. Some company should simply bulldoze this junkyard. But if it weren't for Mokuba, I wouldn't be here in this sad excuse of a game shop. I seriously don't understand WHY Mokuba wanted cards from THIS shop. There are tons of game shops all over the city. And of all of them, he had to pick THIS one. * Humph* might as well just pick up the cards that Mokuba wanted and leave. This place is truly only for the lowest of the low, like Yugi and his groupies, for example. But enough, better take my pick and go.  
  
I was about to choose the card, but figures that they're all not worth my time, until something caught my eye. It was a huge volume, inlaid in gold, sitting on the dusty counter, where a beam of sunlight was giving it the most eerie glow one can ever even imagine of. Would it be wise to open it and read it? I looked up. Good. Yugi had his back turned, it might not hurt to read it, just one quick peek...  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I had to admit, it was kinda' creepy and scary, the way Kaiba had that look on his face. Well, I mean, he always wears that look, and it's usual. But never have I seen him wear that look for such a long period of time. I wonder what he's doing here? If he wanted to shop for cards, I believe he's rich enough to shop on-line, so why does he even bother coming here to shop? Better not to ask at all, he might get on his temper and.....well, let's just say he might do something horrible to the shop, or worse, sue us. /sue you for what, aibou? He doesn't have a good enough reason to sue you/ Yami telepathically said to me. /yes, I know, but you remember how he is at Duelist Kingdom. He can risk his life to threaten me, and he can do it again, Yami./ I replied, a little bit shaky.  
  
/Well, if he does, then he can kiss my ass! I don't give a *beep* about it if he suicides right here, right in front of my face!! I'll dare him to do so if he tries anything wrong./ Yami retorted, with an edge of anger. /But Yami, there aren't any witnesses. If he suicides, then sumone can just call the police and say that he or she saw us kill him!!/ I telepathically cried urgently. /I know, but the faster rid of him we are, the better. He's starting to get on my nerves, the way he's staring at my spell book./ Yami said suspiciously. / That's yours,Yami?? Are you sure? It's so heavy looking, and isn't it the Pharoah's Book Of The Dead? Why's it yours? I mean, you're not exactly dead, are you? Well, physically, you're dead, well not really. But your Ma'at is still alive, isn't it? So doesn't that count as still alive?/ I asked, hoping the answer was yes.  
  
/Well, yeah. But the Ancient Egyptians counted the people who stopped breathing as dead. So naturally, to them, I'm dead. But I gotta give them credit for having done a nice job on my tomb, too bad it wasn't weather- ressistant, like my father's. Look how long it's standing!! It's still standing even today!!! And look at mine's!! It crumbld like, 3000 years ago!! It's just good that I saved my Ma'at in this puzzle, or else I would've been reduced to nothing./ Yami raved and complained. But I don't blame him. He hasn't had a chance to complain for at least 5000 years already. Even I would complain if I was sealed for that long.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I wonder why Yugi is standing there for such a long time? It's like he's doing some sort of tablo or something, but no matter. First, to read a little bit of that weird book, then pick up the cards, and get out of this pathetic excuse of a game shop./ /But the next time I come, it would be to reclaim my title as #1 duelist, so you better watch out, Yugi.// I thought as I walked towards that golden covered book.So ever slowly I opened the cover of the book. I gasped in amazement. All of this is in Ancient Egyptian. But for some reason, I was able to read it. Maybe Isis was right. Maybe I am the Opposition, or Seth, as they called him. But, nevermind that.  
  
Hmmmm, boring, crap, stupid,.... hey!! Now that seemed intriguing. A person turning into a cat! This oughta' be good. So let's see...!#$@ $%^& $%&^*&(()() _)(++|_)||)^%%#!@#%$*(^&)&(_()_()( note: this is all egyptian, but since I don't know Egyptian, I'll just sensor it.) umm hmmm, umm hmmm, yeah.... Huh-hey!! What's happening to me? POOF!! Aww..... I feel awful. What happened? Why does everything seem so much taller? And wait... Is that a tail sticking out? Whose furry hind legs are those? I wiggled my toes. And to my surprise, the toes of the furry hindlegs wiggled. I put my hand in front of my face...OPNLY THERE WASN'T A HAND BUT A FURRY PAW!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! I wanted to scream, but the only thing I heard was a loud, shierky meow.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I heard a POOF, I thought it was only a little girl whose balloon got popped right outside. But that meow really scared the wits out of me. I turned around....AND OH MY RA!!! Is that kitten on the floor Kaiba? I looked a little more closely. Yep, it is. The brown fur, the blue button up shirt, those blue pants, that trenchcoat of his... yep, this definately is Seto Kaiba. But then... how did he become a kitten? /Aibou, look, on the counter top over there./ Yami telepathically said. / But how'd you kno, Yami? You've been in the staff room, there's no way you could have-/I was about to finish my question if he didn't interrupt. But interrupt he did./Aibou, we're connected to eachother, remember? I can sense what you see./Yami explained proudly, and in my own opinion, a little bit too smugly as well.Hm. I guess even the former great Pharoah himself needed some time to show-off. But that's not the worry. Neko Seto himself is the worry right now!! What are we going to do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
black_adonis: Done! So what do you think of it? Should I continue? Besides, to Mousie, Sakura Ishtar, and everyone else who reviewed, I spaced them out, happy?  
  
Marik: Wahhh~~~~~!! My salary, my holiday, my precious hikari!! All gone in a flash!!  
  
black_adonis:I know about the other two, but what of your hikari? That one you cannot prove here and now, but if it's true, I'll take away the other two.  
  
Marik: You will!?*puppy eyes*  
  
black_adonis: I said IF the one which you cannot prove right here and now is true, then I'll take away the other two.  
  
Marik: Stop speaking in riddles!! PLEASE!!! I don't understand!! .  
  
black_adonis: It is all too simple,Marik, my lovesick employee.If you can give me proof that your dear little Malik is taken from you, then I'll give you back that missing half of your salary and that missing day of your holiday.  
  
Marik: How'd you know I'm lovesick, my employer?  
  
black_adonis: heh heh heh heh. The mysterious one has her mysterious ways, Marik.  
  
Marik: Umm, ok.....  
  
*mailman comes in with a bloody envelope*  
  
Mailman: Mail for Mr.M.Ishtar!!*hands marik the bloody envelope*  
  
Marik: EEP! What's this?  
  
black_adonis: Dear me. Who would send such a messy envelope. Whoever sent it must be very disorganized.  
  
Marik:*shiny eyes full of tears* Mommy!*clutches black_adonis's leg* Some asshole sent me this!*flashes a bloody letter.  
  
Who sent this mystery letter? And moreover, what does it say? Tune in on the next chappie of Neko Seto to find out! Please R+R. 


End file.
